Te amo
by QaramellTem
Summary: AU/Ichigo y Rukia son los mejores amigos, comparten absolutamente todo. Todo. —¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que hiciste? —¿Cuál? —Donde decías que serías el primero en besarme —Sintió un enorme ardor en el rostro. ¿Qué pasará después de que no sólo decidan compartir su primer beso? —¿Q-Quieres que lo hagamos?Es decir, ¿quieres cumplir la promesa?. —No te amo. —Yo tampoco, Ichigo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este escrito contiene escenas del famoso lime (pocas, eso sí). Si lees esto es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Narración —y/o diálogo normal —.

**F: **Indica inicio **F**lashback

**FE: **Indica **F**lashblack **E**nd's (Fin)

«_Pensamientos de Ichigo_»

AU: La muerte de la mamá de Ichigo ocurrió a los 4 años de éste. No son shinigamis.

* * *

**Te amo**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo era un joven de ya 24 años que tenía muchas características que lo hacían resaltar de entre los demás, aunque éste ni siquiera lo deseara.

Un ejemplo claro era su extravagante cabello anaranjado.

Pero esto no es lo importante…

Leyó por cuarta ocasión la dirección que rezaba el post it amarillo entre sus manos.

Preguntó por aquí y por allá cuanto tiempo se hacia uno caminando o en autobús, mientras mostraba el papelito. Llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que tomar un taxi si es que no quería perderse.

Hizo la parada, saludo al conductor que –para suerte de Ichigo- solo hizo hincapié con la mirada una vez al cabello del muchacho. Le dio la dirección y el auto comenzó su recorrido.

Miraba por la ventanilla, cuando sintió otro espasmo en el abdomen. Fingió que nada ocurría y sonrió al taxista, que le miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Originario de la Ciudad de Karakura, y con todo lo nuevo que era a los ojos marrones, Kurosaki pasó de absolutamente cualquier atractivo de la capital nipona.

Sólo quería verla.

Movió su cabeza en negación rápidamente. Eso, incluso aunque solo él lo supiese, sonaba mal en su mente.

Y, como si de una película se tratara, comenzó a remembrar todo…

_**F**_

Un día nublado apenas a 3 antes del cuarto aniversario de su madre, andaba caminando en el río. Solo. Su padre, pues, era su padre y sus hermanas no debían preocuparse.

Se colocó en cuclillas a la orilla el lugar donde había perdido a la autora de sus días. Abrazó sus rodillas y sollozó.

Eran _esos _días del año. Días en los que se permitía _sentir_ pena por sí mismo y por la falta de su tan adorada progenitora.

Cuando de pronto sintió un dedo en la mitad de su frente que lo empujó hasta caer de sentaderas en el suelo.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó enfurecido, pero aún con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó su "atacante".

La ojeó de arriba abajo. Era una niña menuda, y sin embargo había podido derribarlo, claro que eso no significaba nada porque Tatsuki hacía méritos para dejarlo hecho puré en tan solo unos minutos.

—No te importa —Dio media vuelta, limpió sus sollozos y avanzó.

—Te he visto —Le decía. Se detuvo en seco unos instantes. —He visto como lloras aquí.

Le dio la cara nuevamente.

—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos —Frunció el ceño. —, niña.

Ella ignoró sus comentarios.

—Cada año vienes, te sientas, lloras por horas y luego te vas…¿por qué?

—¡Porque quiero!

—Mi onne-san dice que llorar nada más "porque quiero" no es una buena razón para hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No entiendes que te vayas!

Se sentó en el pasto, mirando hacia donde él miraba anteriormente.

—Este lugar es deprimente. En otras fechas se ve bonito… pero siempre que tú vienes está lloviendo… ¿por qué no vienes cuando está soleado? —Volteó a sonreírle. —Sería mucho más lindo.

Abrió la boca un poco.

Despertó de su trance mental y respondió:

—¡Y quién dice que yo quiero ser lindo!

—Nadie.

—¡Bien! —Le dio la espalda en postura "soy todo un hombre".

—Tú ya eres lindo…—Soltó una risita risueña.

Ichigo se puso rojo de pies a cabeza. Se volteó otra vez a ella.

—¡Oye tú, enana!

—¿Qué? —Gruñó. —¿Cómo me llamaste? —Decía mientras un aura malvada le rodeaba.

—¡Enana!

—¡Pelos de zanahoria!

—¡Horrible!

—¡Ceñudo!

—¡Tonta niña enana de cabello feo y rostro horrible!

La chiquilla se abalanzó sobre mini-Ichigo, golpeándole mientras él trataba de defenderse.

_**FE**_

Sonrió de medio lado. Él y ella jamás habían tenido una relación normal.

Le pesase o no, hubo dos cosas que marcaron su vida: La primera y más dolorosa, fue la muerte de su madre. La segunda –y también por qué no decirlo, dolorosa-, encontrarse con la enana cabeza dura.

Rukia Kuchiki era la persona más cercana que jamás hubo en su vida. Ni su propia familia, ni su amiga de toda la vida Tatsuki, le llegaban a los talones a esa ojivioleta peleonera.

Era extraño. Más extraño que todas sus peleas por la cabellera naranja, más extraño que una aguja en un pajar… Rukia era más que su mejor amiga, pero menos que una novia.

Después del peculiar encuentro en el río, la –más enana en aquel entonces- le dijo la razón por la que se le había acercado. Nada más y nada menos que porque le gustaba observarlo y quería un amigo. No una amiga porque, en palabras de la morena, "eran niñas molestas que sólo se preocupaban por jugar a las muñecas y usar la ropa de sus madres".

Cuando la llevó a casa la primera vez su padre la alzó en vilo y la bautizó como su _tercera hija_.

Le ayudaba a cuidar a sus hermanas, se cambió de clase el siguiente año para pasar más tiempo juntos, le insistió para ir a clases de kendo con ella, hacían todas las tareas en equipo ellos solos, todas las tardes estaba en su casa…

Toda una rutina que era más que satisfactoria para ambos.

Poco a poco fue conociendo más y más del porqué Rukia y él se llevaban tan bien.

La primera vez que fue a su casa, luego de tres años de sólida amistad, Ichigo supo al fin con quien vivía su compañera de juegos: Su hermana mayor y su esposo.

La hermana mayor de Rukia, Hisana, era una mujer dulce y comprensiva. Mientras que el esposo de ésta, Byakuya, era serio y duro. Ellos habían adoptado a Rukia como hija propia, aunque en realidad Hisana siempre mantuvo al tanto a Rukia de que ella era su hermana y que su madre falleció cuando era tan sólo una bebé.

«_De ahí que fuera una Kuchiki, cuando técnicamente no lo era_»

Durante toda la escuela primaria siguieron juntos sin ningún inconveniente. Los problemas comenzaron ya en la escuela media…

**_F_**

Frunció el ceño.

—Rukia no es mi novia —Dijo enojado, aunque sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—¿Y por qué andan siempre juntos? —Le codeaba un chico castaño.

—Eso es algo que no te importa —Siguió inmutable.

—¿Entonces seguro que no son novios? —Preguntó otro, un moreno.

—No, no lo somos —Gruñía.

Era sumamente molesto que le involucraran sentimentalmente con Rukia y mucho más molesto el no saber porqué.

—Déjenlo en paz —Sentenciaba un tercero. Sonrió. —Entonces si no eres su novio, ¿podrías conseguirme una cita con ella?

—Seguro porqué no —Habló sarcástico Ichigo mientras daba la retirada.

—¿Quieres una cita con esa pecho plano? —Decía de espaldas a él mientras se carcajeaba, el castaño.

—Ya, ¿pero es que no le has visto las piernas?

—Deja tú las piernas, ¡Que culo!

Se volvió en sus pasos.

—¿Qué dijiste, idiota? —Sostenía del cuello de la camisa en vilo, al que hacía poco le había pedido una cita con Rukia.

—Va-va-vamos Ichigo —Hablaba encogido en su sitio. —, apuesto a que con la vista que tienes tú también te has dado cuenta del culazo de tu amiga.

—¡Ahora si me las pagas, cabrón!

Una muy buena paliza cayó ese día a los tres principales acosadores de Rukia e Ichigo.

Durante ese día y los siguientes y los siguientes a aquellos y a esos y el resto de los días del primer trimestre pateó traseros que opinaban acerca del de la enana.

Después todos los varones en la escuela sabían lo que les esperaba de ofender a la "sólo amiga, no novia" de Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**FE**_

Frunció el ceño al recordar esos primeros meses.

«_Cabronazos_»

Rukia cargaba con la espada de Kendo día y noche. Él hacía lo mismo.

Caminaban hacia la escuela juntos, regresaban a casa juntos. Durante dos años más.

Y un día en el último año de escuela media, de la nada, Rukia tuvo una puñetera pregunta.

**_F_**

—¿Q-qué? —Cuestionó atónito y un poco sonrojado.

—Que si ya te besaste con alguna chica —Ella se le acercó demasiado al rostro. Se percató de su sonrojo y se alejó. —Hoy me voy sola a casa. Nos vemos. —Se despidió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Ajá.

No entendió muy bien que había sido todo eso.

Llegando a su cuarto aventó la mochila por algún sitio. Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué si se había b-b-b-b…? ¡Bueno eso que dijo ella! ¿De dónde rayos sacaba tantas estupideces la enana? La única chica que había b-b-b-besado era…

—¡Ichigo! —Salió de la nada su padre lanzando una patada que le dio de lleno en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!? —Lanzó a su progenitor de un empujón mientras este luchaba por abrazarle con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Rukia-chan? ¿Qué le has hecho demonio mal agradecido? ¿Por qué no la protegiste del cruel destino?

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. La sola idea le era aterradora.

—¿Q-qué le pasó a Rukia? —Se levantó de su cama y zarandeó al hombre mayor. —Viejo, ¿qué le ocurrió a Rukia? —Su voz sonaba algo alterada y su padre sonrió.

—¡Te preocupas mucho por Rukia-chan! —Chilló feliz. —Y dime, ¿dónde la dejaste? —Preguntaba codeando a su hijo en las costillas. —¿Ya se be-sa-ron? —Dijo en su oído.

No pudo contener el color carmesí que inundaba su rostro nuevamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó, tirando una patada que lanzó un par de metros atrás a Isshin.

—Ichigo, eres una especie de chico, ¿cierto? —El patriarca Kurosaki avanzaba hacia su primogénito.

—¿Y ahora de qué rayos hablas?

—Entendería que te gustaran los hombres, hijo —Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó histérico, golpeando al mayor.

—Ichigo —Decía Isshin con un ojo hinchado. —¡No te avergüences de lo que eres! —Y tan raramente como había entrado, salió del cuarto del pelinaranja.

Esa noche soñó con su cumpleaños número siete.

_—¿Ichigo?_

_—¿Sí?_

¡Pam! La cara tan roja como un tomate, el flash de una cámara fotográfica y unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

Despertó conmocionado. ¿Cuánto hacía que no recordaba eso? Su mente le refrescó los recuerdos del día pasado y maldijo otra vez a cierta chica de baja estatura por traer de vuelta esos molestos sentimientos que se suponían estaban ocultos.

El día escolar pasó como siempre. Golpeó a Keigo, saludó a Tatsuki, hizo sonrojar a Orihime (jamás lo deseaba, pero a él siempre le salían las cosas al revés), habló con Chad y Mizuiro.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo fue que Rukia apareció.

—Hey enana, ¿cuándo pensabas venir? —La miraba, recargado en la alambrada. —El almuerzo ya casi acaba.

Se escuchó la campana.

—Mejor dicho, ya terminó —Sonrió Mizuiro.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya —Decía Chad con su tono calmado.

—¡Sí! ¡A clase Kuchiki-san, Ichigo!

El cuarteto de chicos comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, donde se encontraba Rukia.

—Ichigo —Le llamó cabizbaja.

—Uh… ¿qué ocurre, Rukia?

—Quédate un rato conmigo, por favor.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

No entendía muy bien qué le sucedía a la Kuchiki, pero iba a estar ahí con ella, pasará lo que pasará.

Kojima se volteó para observar.

Ichigo volvió a asentir con la cabeza y el pelinegro lo imitó.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —Gritaba Asano.

—Vámonos ya, se hace tarde para clase, Asano-san —Le jaló de una oreja y Sado le impidió con su enorme cuerpo mirar atrás.

Ellos entendían a Ichigo _sin _la necesidad de _palabras_.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó mirando hacia abajo. Sólo así podía encontrar sus ojos.

Ella alzó la vista. Su rostro expresaba un sentimiento entre dolor e intriga.

Sintió crujir su corazón.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿El qué?

Ella miró hacia otro lado, bufando, con los brazos cruzados.

—Te besaste con Akari, lo sé muy bien.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el sorprendido —Lo miró fulminantemente. —Creo que hay un problema..

—¿Cuál? —Dijo enojado. Rukia volvió a voltearle la cara. Él puso sus manos en la pared encerrándola. —Hasta donde sé, puedo besarme con quien quiera.

Sí, sabía que diría algo como eso. Su corazón se encogió.

—Ese no es el problema —Mantuvo el enojo en su rostro.

—Entonces

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Dime —Tomó su mentón con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no _me_ lo dijiste? —Otra vez esa mirada de dolor. —¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por la boca de esa chica? ¡Ni siquiera me llevo con ella! —Alzó las manos. —Y tú…—Resopló, cerrando los ojos. —¿Ahora vas por ahí besando sin ton ni son? —No apartó la vista de sus ojos marrones. —Tú prometiste…—Bajó nuevamente la cabeza.

Separó sus manos de la pared, liberándole.

Miró hacia el frente y avanzó un par de escalones.

Paró.

—Si no te lo dije fue porque en realidad nunca pasó.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.

—P-pero ella…

—Choqué con ella hace una semana—Hizo una pausa. —Es casi tan alta como yo que sin querer sus labios quedaron sobre los míos…Cuando me iba a disculpar, ella ya había corrido hacia quién sabe dónde.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo había podido desconfiar de él? Esa Akari, sabía que estaba enamorada de Ichigo, sin embargo ¿realmente necesitaba inventar un chisme como ese?

—No me hagas mucho caso —Sonrió de medio lado el muchacho. —Pero según oí por ahí que esos besos no cuentan…Alguna enana me lo dijo una vez. Es fastidiosa, ¿sabías?

La ojivioleta lo alcanzó en el par de escalones más abajo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Yo soy una lindura! —Exclamó con una voz cursi y fingida que conocía, le ponía de nervios a su amigo.

Le empujó suavemente y ella perdió un poco el equilibrio.

—¡Oye, tú, cabeza de zanahoria! —Apuntó con su dedo índice la chica.

Ichigo sólo atinó a sonreír tenue.

—Hablabas de una promesa..

—¿De qué me hablas? —Preguntó nerviosa. Se posicionó tan derecha como un gendarme.

—Eso mismo preguntaba yo..

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—Probablemente ya ni lo recuerdes —Se dio vuelta.

—Refréscame la memoria —Pidió, tratando de acercársele.

Dudó. Le dio la cara –aunque cabizbaja- y dijo:

—Cuando teníamos siete años te besé en tu cumpleaños y a los doce me preguntaste qué sentí, dije que ese beso no contaba y luego prometiste —Pausó sólo para encender su faz. —, ser el primero en besarme —Alzó la mirada un segundo encontrándose con un Ichigo algo confundido. —¡p-para que cuando besáramos a otros no nos diera vergüenza!

Apretó los ojos y los puños caídos, como esperando una golpiza, o peor, una carcajada cruel.

El alto pelinaranja se rascó la nuca.

—¿Pensaste que olvidaría eso y me besaría con otra? —Sonaba divertido.

—B-bueno… ¡ni lo recordabas hace cinco minutos! —Alzó la vista.

Él le miraba comprensivo. Se avergonzó y miró a otro lado.

—Una promesa es una promesa…pero pensé que aún no querrías, tú sabes —Se sentía incómodo. —, besarte con chicos…

La fémina se ruborizó abruptamente.

—¡p-pues no, es que…!—Algo la interrumpió.

Sintió el calor de los labios de Ichigo sobre los propios.

Ella se volvió una especie de carbón al rojo vivo. Su corazón latía tan veloz que podría jurar que todo el mundo escuchaba sus estruendosas pulsaciones.

No contó los segundos del contacto y justo cuanto quería corresponder, él se separó.

—Bésame —Le ordenó sin titubeos, tomándole de ambos lados de la cara con sus masculinas manos.

Se dedicó a enrojecerse aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Volvió a por sus labios. Esta vez le correspondió, algo torpe y tímida al principio, luego hundió sus manos en el cabello y se dejó llevar.

Dos minutos después se separaron definitivamente por falta de aire.

—Suficiente práctica por hoy —Jadeó.

No le miró.

Cuando se fijó en su semblante, una lágrima viajaba por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No le dio tiempo de preguntar nada, sólo le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil quedar bien con una chica?

Ese día, y las siguientes dos semanas le ignoró.

Ni siquiera iba a las clases de Kendo. Preguntó si había abandonado el club, pero no, sólo no se presentaba.

No respondía sus llamadas telefónicas, ni sus mensajes, y cuando le hablaba en la escuela simplemente se levantaba y comía en otro sitio.

Tomaba otro camino para ir a casa, no le enviaba ni un mensaje, ni se aparecía en su casa.

Hasta exactamente diecisiete días después del beso.

Irrumpió estrepitosamente en su alcoba, mientras él descansaba en su cama, abriendo la puerta de una patada que dejó ver la ropa interior rosada que llevaba. Se sonrojó.

—R-Rukia ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella sonrió, jaloneando una enorme bolsa.

Después de tanto batallar, consiguió que la bolsa de un metro entrara en la habitación del chico. La vació y de su interior llovieron golosinas, frituras e incluso una pizza para calentar en microondas.

—Vamos a ver una película, ¿lo recuerdas? —Habló feliz.

—Sí —Se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia su calendario que marcaba ese día con rojo "Día de película con la enana" —, creo —Arrancó el calendario y lo botó debajo de su cama.

Rukia estaba allí, después de más de dos semanas de ignorarle y no quería que por su "nota cariñosa" saliera enfurecida, _de nuevo_.

Se sentó cruzando sus piernas en el suelo.

Ambos se miraban. Ichigo sorprendido y la muchacha como si nada pasase.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo la pelinegra.

—Y bien…—Decía dudoso.

Le lanzó una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Puedes empezar con eso —Se levantó y fue directo a la colección de películas del joven Kurosaki. —¿Vamos por la "segunda práctica"? —Cuestionó aún rebuscando un video.

Se tensó.

—¿Q-quieres la s-segunda práctica? —Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, en esa vamos, ¿no?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora decidía que quería besarlo otra vez..y luego qué? ¿Lo ignoraba otras dos semanas y volvía para la tercera? Su cabeza se sustituyó por un tomate.

—¡Listo! —Sonrió triunfante con un dvd en las manos. —Hoy toca la segunda práctica…—Caminó hacia él.

Cerró los ojos, tan fuerte como le era posible y paró el pico.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Nada.

Escuchó el sonido del televisor encenderse.

—¿Qué estás esperando, cabeza de zanahoria?

Abrió los ojos. Ella le miraba como si no tuviese nada de sentido lo que hacía.

Y en cierta forma, parecía que tenía razón.

El televisor estaba en su lado, al opuesto de su colección, y "segunda práctica" era el título de la película con la letra "s" que había conseguido. Después de todo, ellos veían las películas conforme al abecedario.

—Nada —Soltó una especie de risa. —Es sólo que soy un idiota…

—Sí, bueno —Hablaba Kuchiki abriendo una bolsa de palomitas. —Eso lo sé desde que te conocí —Sus miradas se cruzaron. Violeta y marrón.

Rieron a la par.

—Torpe —Le empujó con el pie y bajó de su cama.

Se reacomodaron. Él a un lado de ella, recargado hacia atrás en sus codos. Ella a su lado comiendo frituras, mirando muy de cerca la televisión.

Al terminar esa película, vieron otra y otra.

Para el final de la cuarta ya pasaba de la media noche.

Se despertó. Miró el reloj del buró cerca de su cama. 1:30 a.m.

Suspiró.

Al moverse sintió el peso de alguien más sobre él.

—Rukia…—Sonrió.

La colocó con delicadeza en su cama y él se echó a dormir en el suelo.

—Buenas noches.

**_FE_**

Sonrió.

Una fuerte punzada de su abdomen lo hizo contraerse de dolor.

—¿Está bien, joven? —Preguntó el taxista que le miraba con preocupación.

—Sí, gracias —Respondió enderezándose. —No es nada.

—Si quiere puedo llevarlo al hospital.

—No es necesario, gracias. Ya voy camino al doctor.

El chofer asintió y volvió a centrarse en el camino.

«_Camino a la doctora_»

**_F_**

Cuando llegó el momento de elegir una carrera, Ichigo dudó.

Podía seguir con Rukia si se decidía por ir a la facultad de medicina. Sin embargo, no quería ir con _ella_.

Era extraño, pero parecía que por fin los comentarios de sus compañeros causaban mella en él.

«_Toda mi vida he estado con Rukia, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Si voy con ella, jamás conocerá amigas…Si no voy con ella, estoy seguro que vendrá a putearme_»

Decidió que iría a la misma universidad que Rukia, más no estudiaría medicina. Era una suerte que se la enana hubiera preferido otra universidad, en lugar de la facultad donde explícitamente impartían medicina.

Todo fue bien. Ya en el nivel superior conoció a Renji Abarai, un viejo amigo de Rukia que a leguas se notaba que estaba coladito por ella. Compartió aulas con chicos raros como Ikkaku Madarame y Yumichika Ayasegawa. Se llevó medianamente bien con un chico prodigio de la edad de su hermana menor, Toshiro Hitsugaya, que curiosamente la conocía.

Siguió viendo a sus amigos de la preparatoria, pero era difícil.

Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía irle mejor. Rukia volvía con esas preguntas que se sentían como una patada en el estómago.

Le dio una patada en el estómago.

—¡Estoy hablando enserio, Ichigo! —Recuperaba la compostura, sacudiéndose las ropas.

—¡Me vas a matar si sigues así, carajo! —Le espetó inclinándose a su altura.

—Es tu culpa por no tomarme enserio —Se cruzó de brazos.

Se hallaban en el departamento de Ichigo.

A ella no le gustaba que estuviera en su _espacio personal_.

—P-pues —Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza. —No —Dijo tornándose serio.

—¿Ah no? —Ella contuvo la risa tapándose la boca con una mano y sosteniéndose el abdomen con la otra.

—Búrlate —Le envió una mirada asesina.

—Es lo que hago —Sonrió.

—Enana idiota —Dibujó una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Torpe! —Gritó tratando de golpearle en el rostro.

Él detuvo su puño.

—Se supone que estábamos hablando seriamente.

Trató de buscar indicios de que estuviera de broma o algo.

Nada.

La soltó.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Demos por zancado el tema! —Soltó sentándose junto a él.

—No —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Ahora es tu turno de decirme tu respuesta.

Se miraron.

Por alguna extraña razón sintieron como choques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo.

Le daba confianza decirle a él lo que fuera.

—No —Le dijo, algo incómoda. —Kaien quería que diéramos ese paso, por más que le decía que no, él…

—¡Ese bastardo! —Gruñó, tomándola de los hombros. —¿Te hizo algo, Rukia? Dime para que vaya y …

—¡No! —Lo agarró por los hombros también. —Todo está bien —Ambos se soltaron.

—Entonces…—El ambiente era una mezcla entre tensión e incomodidad. —Sigues siendo…—Se enrojeció con tan sólo pensar en _esa_ palabra.

—Ajum —Respondió con el rostro hirviendo.

Se quedaron mirando hacia la nada, en silencio, como respetando la intimidad del otro.

Soltó una risita.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Indagó Kurosaki con el ceño fruncido.

—Míranos —Señaló su cuerpo y luego el de él. —Tenemos diecinueve años y no podemos hablar de sexo sin sonrojarnos.

—¡Cállate! ¡No digas esa palabra en mi apartamento! ¡¿Quieres que los vecinos piensen que soy un pervertido contigo!? —Vociferó histérico y rojo.

Volvió a reírse.

—Recuerdas cuando teníamos catorce…—Miró hacia ningún punto fijo, como buscando algo.

Una luz se encendió en sus ojos como "¡Bingo!". Caminó al otro lado del cuarto. Tomó entre sus manos una foto de sus años de secundaria.

—¿Aún tienes esto? —Preguntó sonriendo, regresando la mirada a él.

—Sí —Le devolvió el gesto. —Fueron buenos momentos.

Ella se introdujo en recuerdos mirando la fotografía.

Su perspectiva parecía perdida y triste.

—¿Cuántos días antes de que nos besáramos fue esto? —Colocó la foto en su lugar y se volvió a él.

—No sé, ¿importa? —Se rascó la cabeza.

—No sé, ¿fue importante para ti? —Dijo a la defensiva, con las manos en las caderas.

—Fue mi primer beso, Rukia, supongo que tuvo que ser importante —Decía incómodo.

—¿Supones? —Gruñó. —¡No lo pareció cuando nos lo dimos! —Bramó alzando las manos al techo.

—¡Teníamos quince Rukia, quince! —Se exasperó, alzando también sus manos.

—¡Para mí era importante! —Espetó bajando las manos y apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Gritó ya exasperado.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te burlaras de mí? —Se inclinó al frente.

—¡No! ¡Para no arruinarlo todo! ¡Como lo arruiné, hice que te fueras, hice que me odiaras!

—Jamás te odié —Soltó seria.

—Entonces por qué dejaste de hablarme..

—Porque…

—¡Ni te imaginas cuánto te extrañé!

—I-Ichigo

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a reír de mí?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¡Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto! ¿Por qué me reiría de que para ti que significase algo especial el besarse? ¡Llevamos años siendo amigos, demonios! —Arrugó el ceño.

Silencio.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa de los dieciséis? —Alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos acaramelados.

—¿Cuál? —Seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—La de hacerlo, Ichigo —Le habló sin más.

—¿H-Hacer qué? —Tartamudeó sorprendido.

—¿Ves? —Refunfuñó. —¿De qué sirve hacer promesas si soy siempre yo la única que las recuerda? —Vociferaba exaltada.

Le dio la espalda.

—Enana —La llamó, ya más tranquilo.

—¿Qué? —Respondió grosera.

Se acercó a ella.

—Es aquella en la que se supone que tendríamos nuestra primera vez, juntos —Soltó sonrojado.

—Vaya, esa si la recuerdas.. —Ironizó.

—¡R-Rukia! —Balbuceó.

La volteó hacia él y la apretó contra sí.

—¿Q-Quieres que lo hagamos? —Buscó determinación para seguir hablando. —Es decir, ¿quieres cumplir la promesa ahora?

Se miraron.

—Sólo si tú quieres compartir este momento conmigo —Se sonrojo por el tono súbito de sus voces.

—No hay nadie más para compartirlo, mejor que tú.

Se besaron.

El sólo recordar momentáneamente ese momento le ponía incomodo más bien, le devolvía la inocencia y el rubor…

La cara de ella, enrojecida por los movimientos bruscos y el pudor de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Sus lágrimas que aún taladraban en su mente como aquella vez "¡Cuidado! ¡Le estás haciendo daño, animal!"

—¿E-Es muy fuerte?

Negó con la cabeza.

—E-Era obvio que dolería —Respondió tratando de sonreír.

—Puedo parar si quieres…—Ella le miró buscando un poco de fuerza en sus palabras.

No la encontró.

—L-Lo deseas demasiado —Señaló su miembro viril medio encajado en su feminidad. Soltó otra risita, seguida de un quejido.

¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba preocupándose más por él que por ella misma?

—Deseo aún más tu bienestar —Dijo con firmeza.

Estaba por sacar la punta de su miembro cuando la mano blanca de la chica le detuvo.

Se enrojecieron por el acto.

—Q-Quiero hacerlo, Ichigo…—Tomó aire y trató de sonar más convincente esta vez. —Quiero que tú seas el primero.

Terminó de introducirse en ella, quien encajó las uñas en su espalda al sentir todo el peso de su hombría en un sitio tan estrecho, mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello masculino.

—Ah, Ichigo —Gimoteó.

Buscó sus ojos, desesperado.

—¿Te hago daño? ¿Te duele? —Cuestionaba a la vez que cesaba el vaivén de sus caderas.

—No —Pausó, haciendo un gesto que jamás había visto en su faz. Placer. —Lo haces muy bien… M-Me gusta.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Les apenaba ese tipo de comentarios.

Más siguieron con su faena.

En el clímax, vinieron juntos. Se obsequiaron gemidos seguidos del nombre del otro y cayeron rendidos cada uno a un lado diferente de la cama.

Ella se durmió primero.

Miró su rostro aún rojo y supuso que esta vez sería más por el esfuerzo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos no recordaba muy bien qué había sucedido. Hasta que caminó hacia el baño y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Los momentos se habían grabado demasiado bien. Recordó cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que él…

Sonrojo.

Más no la vio ahí. Ni su ropa, ni nada.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que más temía. Un error que se juró nunca más volver a cometer. Ah, claro, pero no pudo recordarlo cuando estaba encima de ella.

Le llamó al móvil y no atendió. A su casa y la contestadora sonó "Hola estás llamando al apartamento de Rukia y Orihime, en este momento no nos encontramos, deja un mensaje después del tono".

En la universidad no se dignó a mirarle. Hablarle mucho menos.

¡Mierda! ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo!

¿Qué pretendía la morena? ¿Qué olvidara esto también? ¿Qué olvidara sus tiernos sollozos y sus bellos gemidos? ¿Qué fuera de piedra y olvidara que había hecho mujer a su mejor amiga?

¡No! ¡No quería hacerlo! Más bien.. ¡No podía! Mentira sería decir que si se lo proponía olvidaría ese momento tan ¿especial? ¡Arg! Ahora se estaba poniendo en un plan de lo más cursi, pero, era cierto.

—_No hay nadie más para compartirlo, mejor que tú._

Si tan sólo no le hubiese dicho eso, quedó tan expuesto. Sus sentimientos, él…

«_¡No! ¡Yo no amo a Rukia!_» Se dijo, tratando de convencerse. «_¡Rukia es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga! ¡Ella es especial! ¡Es más que una amiga, pero menos que una novia! Compartí esto con ella, por ella, para que su primera vez no doliese tanto, para que no fuese con un idiota que no valorase su pureza ¡ARG! ¿Qué hago yo diciendo cosas como esas? ¿Quieres que lo olvide, verdad? ¡Te prometo que lo olvidaré! ¡Olvidaré que estuvimos juntos! ¡Mierda!_»

Pasó esa semana. La siguiente. La siguiente a esa y a aquella.

Un mes. Y ni rastro de la chica.

A los treinta y tantos días después de la huida de la Kuchiki, Ichigo se sentía bien. Gracias al haber perdido la castidad con la chica menudita, había ganado experiencia, por así decirlo.

«_Ese tipo de experiencia que las pajas no te dan_»

Se decidió a encarar a Rukia. Quisiese o no, iban a verse.

Compró un montón de dulces, golosinas, frituras y otros tantos comestibles que sabía que le gustaban. Tomó un autobús que lo llevase hasta la casa de la chica.

Y lo vio.

Seguro que estaba como predestinado a verlo. Entró a la tienda, lo tomó por un hombro y habló seriamente:

—Sinceramente, te odio —Aplicó más fuerza a su agarre. —, pero una amiga mía muy querida te ama, ¡así que vas a venir conmigo, queramos o no! ¿Qué me dices?

No hubo respuesta.

La gente comenzó a hacer especulaciones acerca de por qué el joven hablaba con _él_.

—Disculpe —Sonrió una chica. —¿Va a llevárselo?

—Sí, por favor —Le tendió un peluche en forma de conejo.

—Sígame, por favor —Ichigo atendió la orden y siguió a la muchacha hasta el lugar donde arreglaban los obsequios.

—¿Le pueden poner nombres a estas cosas en el listón? —Preguntó fingiendo no estar enterado de ello y dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro estante.

—Así es, señor —Volvió a sonreírle. —¿Cómo se llamará su muñeco?

—¡No es para mí! —Dijo exaltado moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

—Claro —Puso cara de que le creía, cuando la realidad era mucho más lejana. —Y ¿Cuál será su nombre?

—Chappy.

Escuchó risas provenientes de varias chicas de instituto que eran fieles clientas del lugar. Se ruborizó y bufó.

Él no era un maricón. Bueno, en verdad que no tenía en contra de ese tipo de personas ¡pero él no le hacía a eso!

Caminó las cuadras faltantes al edificio de Rukia.

Era un hombre, tenía que serlo. Ir de frente y demostrarle que si ella podía olvidar un beso, él era capaz de olvidar _aquella _ocasión.

Ardor en el rostro.

¿Por qué no podía pensar en _eso_ sin saltarse la parte del rubor?

Apretó los botones del ascensor, hasta que por fin se abrió.

—Inoue —Alcanzó a decir.

A la pelinaranja se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Kurosaki-kun —Soltó casi en forma de suspiro.

Es que con esa imagen que llevaba: Un enorme peluche en forma de conejo, y en la otra mano una bolsa rellena de lo que parecían ser bombones, sólo le llevaban a un pensamiento –que aunque egoísta y poco probable, muy anhelado- ¡Él al fin se había fijado en ella!

—Vengo a ver a Rukia, ¿está en el apartamento?

Todo se vino abajo. El coloreado de sus mejillas, su ánimo, sus esperanzas, sus ganas de vivir, y por poco, el ferviente amor a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Formuló una especie de risa.

—Sí —Asintió con la cabeza. —Ella está arriba, Kurosaki-kun.

—Gracias.

Entró al ascensor, lo escuchó presionar un botón, sintió la brisa del aparato al cerrarse y escuchó el típico "ding" que indicaba que subía un piso más. Todo a sus espaldas y con el corazón palpitándole en una mano.

Prefirió dibujar una sonrisa muy mal fingida y llamar a Tatsuki. Ella siempre le ponía de buen humor.

Ichigo tocó a la puerta una, dos, tres veces.

—¿Se te olvidó algo, Orihime? —Preguntaba cantarinamente, abriendo la puerta.

—Más bien creo que alguien se olvido de mí —Sonrió de medio lado.

—Ichigo —Le miró incrédula. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Colocó sus manos en las caderas.

—Ya que tú no vas a visitarme, decidí que hoy era día de película en tu casa —Entró pasando casi por encima de ella. Colocó la bolsa en el suelo y le miró de frente.

Ahora era ella quien le veía como esperando a que le reclamase algo.

Ningún reclamo llegó.

—¡Piensa rápido, enana! —Vio que le lanzó algo y cerró sus ojos.

Los abrió. Una sonrisa desmesurada inundó su rostro.

—¡Esto es! —Miró a Ichigo que le bufaba mirando para otro lado ante su cara de felicidad. —¡Gracias!

—¿Por eso? —Señaló el peluche. —Lo saqué de la basura —Mintió, tapándose la nariz.

—¡Mentiroso! —Quejó con voz infantil. Luego tomó el listón morado que colgaba del cuello del muñeco, sonriendo aún más. —Entonces…Lo sacaste de la basura.

—Sí, así fue —Dijo sentándose en el sofá de su sala.

—¿Y por qué se llama Chappy?

El joven tiritó.

—Porque…—Meditaba.

—Porque…—Se acercaba Rukia abrazando dulcemente al animal de felpa.

—¡Quieres sólo conservarlo y ya! —Exclamó exasperado.

—Sí, testarudo —Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a ver la película —Gruñó.

Le dedicó otra sonrisa y se sentó a su lado para empezar a devorar las chucherías que le llevaba.

Por dentro, le agradecía estar ahí y le sorprendía no mostrar ninguna reacción ante su beso (asombro, sonrojos innecesarios, corresponderlo).

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Kaien? —Curioseó el muchacho.

—¿Cómo deberían ir? —Respondió con un toque de enojo en la voz. Comía papas fritas.—Terminamos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Formuló sin mucho interés, masticando palomitas. —¿Hace cuánto?

—Un par de meses —Contestó dudando. ¿Iba a hacerle una escena por no comentarle?

—Ya veo —Seguía en su tarea de engullir todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. —Se puede saber por qué —Se echó un puñado de las papas de Rukia a la boca. —, hasta donde sabía todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Rió cubriéndose la boca. Masticó unas cinco frituritas más y se preparó a exponerle todas las razones:

—Punto número uno. Me quería en su cama —Miró de reojo al joven que ni por enterado se dio.

—¿Punto número dos? —Le animó a proseguir, al notar que pensaba que no le escuchaba.

—Me celaba de Renji porque… —Una tenue línea roja se le pintó de moflete a moflete. —..se me declaró.

—Pareces sorprendida —Opinó, tomando de la bolsa una soda.

—¿No debería? —Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso jamás notabas lo "loquito" —Imitó una voz femenina en la última palabra. —que estaba por ti?

—No —Se quedó entre sorprendida y pensativa un momento.

—¿Punto número tres? —Rompió su sumersión en sus propios pensamientos.

—Me hartaba…—Ichigo volteó a verla estupefacto. —¡Es decir! —Se apresuró a aclarar. —Me hartaba que dijese "Te amo" cada cinco segundos cuando en realidad ni siquiera me conocía bien…

Le dio un sonoro sorbo a la bebida y se la pasó a Rukia, quien sin dudarlo bebió del contenido.

El pelopincho sonrió.

—La primera vez que te di una soda de esa forma tú…

—No la bebí —Rió. —En ese entonces lo consideraba..

—Antihigiénico —Dijeron a unísono.

Se inspeccionaron entre sí, como si le otro hubiera hecho algo que no se esperaban.

—¿Cuándo? —Fue lo único que preguntó la chica, jugando con la lata entre sus manos.

—¿…Fue la última vez que completamos la frase del otro?

Asintió.

Él lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No lo sé —Confesó, seguido de un suspiro. —En algún momento alguien dijo que eso era —Cambió su voz a una molesta. —"Algo que hacen los enamorados wajaja" —Hizo comillas con los dedos.

—¿Por qué nos dejamos llevar por los demás? —Encuestó con aire triste.

—Éramos adolescentes —Ladeó su cabeza para mirarle. —, queríamos ser aceptados. No burlas, no discusiones, sólo queríamos ser Rukia e Ichigo, por separado.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio recordando los momentos de su juventud que no se habían obligado a olvidar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que decíamos al ver que las parejas no paraban de decirse "Te amo" aunque llevaran una semana de relación? —Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y subió éstos a las piernas de Rukia.

Ella hizo lo propio con sus zapatos y subió los pies sobre las largas piernas de Kurosaki.

Ambos estaban recostados.

Sonrieron.

Se sentaron aún cargando con las piernas del otro sin borrar esa sonrisa.

—"Deberían decir 'No te amo' porque eso suena más convincente que los 'Te amo' de hoy en día" —Fingieron sus voces de pequeños y a coro hablaron.

Soltaron carcajadas.

**_FE_**

—Llegamos, señor —Lo sacó del trance de los recuerdos el chofer del taxi.

—Gracias, tenga —Le dio el precio acordado por el viaje y se bajó del automóvil.

Observó la enorme casa de su amiga. Sonrió melancólico. Seguro que ya no vivía sola, ni era soltera.

Avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta…

—_¡Quiero que te vayas! —Gritó colérica._

—_¡Rukia! —Rogaba con las manos, fuera del departamento._

—_¡Jamás lo entenderás, Ichigo! —Alcanzó a verla llorar, antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara._

Tocó el timbre.

Ella abrió la puerta.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa a ver al muchacho convertido en hombre vestido con unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta blanca y por encima una chamarra abierta.

—Hola —Musitó él.

Le dio una mirada rápida: Tan bella como la recordaba. Usaba un vestido negro entallado a la pequeña pero curvilínea figura; sobre el cual llevaba una bata de doctora.

—Hola —Suspiró.

Se venía abajo.

Reaccionó rápidamente y lo sostuvo. No, no eran sus delicadas y blancas manos.

Su visión se nubló, no escuchaba más que "Mételo a la casa, Renji".

«_Así que ese tipo que vivió toda la vida enamorado de la enana, se quedó con ella_»

—Puedo morir tranquilo —Dijo.

Kuchiki abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No voy a dejar que mueras! —Se escuchaba desesperada.

«_Y eso era precisamente lo que menos quería, quería verte una vez más, quería saludarte, no preocuparte_»

Cerró los ojos completamente.

Para cuando los abrió, lentamente, encontró el rostro de cierto pelirrojo.

—¡AAAAAHHHH! —Gritó asustado Ichigo.

—¡AAAAAHHHH! —Le imitó Abarai.

—¿Qué pasa? —Vociferaba Rukia, entrando a la habitación.

—¡ÉL! —Bramaron al mismo tiempo, señalándose entre sí.

—Renji —Lo llamó la doctora. Él pareció entender.

—Sí, los dejaré solos —Le sonrió a la chica y después al pelinaranja. —Gusto en verte, Ichigo.

Salió por la puerta blanca y la cerró tras de sí.

El muchacho trató de sentarse y se notó vendado del abdomen, lo tocó y sintió otra punzada.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó.

—Recuéstate —Colocó sus manos en el pecho masculino y le obligó a seguir la orden.

Le sonrió mostrando los dientes, por primera vez en años.

—Es un buen prospecto de marido —Soltó sin más.

—¡Idiota! —Le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Duele, carajo! —Se sobaba. —¿Así es como tratas a todos tus pacientes? ¡Porque si es así dudo mucho que salgan vivos de aquí!

—¡Tú tienes la culpa! —Perdía todo toque profesional, parecía volver a ser la misma adolescente peleonera. —¿A qué vino eso de que Renji es un buen prospecto de esposo? —Alzó las manos al cielo. —¡Somos amigos, a-mi-gos! ¡¿Acaso nadie puede comprenderlo!?

Eso le hacía sentir feliz. Aunque para la casa que tenía, seguro que sí que tenía pareja.

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu esposo?

Otro golpe, pero esta vez en la mejilla. Otra sobada.

—Vivo sola —Decía cerrando los ojos con enfado. —¿Ahora te vas a burlar de mí diciéndome que soy una solterona?

Se quedaron callados.

Él la miró. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Una mirada intensa, la de la fémina decía "¿por qué?" y fue cuando le volteó la cara.

Silencio.

—¿Qué hiciste para recibir ese navajazo? —Preguntó señalando el vendaje, recuperando la compostura.

Se sorprendió, más no dejó verlo.

Aún podía hacerlo con esa maldita facilidad.

Separó sus labios. Los juntó. Los separó. Los junto.

—Quería visitarte —¡Por fin podía serle sincero! —Pero no contaba con tanta inseguridad en la ciudad y por pelea por la cartera, el asaltante me atacó.

—Tú siempre tan atrabancado —Movía la cabeza de un lado otro en forma de negación.

—Tú siempre tan…—Le incomodaba decírselo, pero ¿no había venido a eso? —hermosa.

Dejó que la sorpresa se plasmara en su rostro.

Él con un sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —Cuestionó poniendo su mano derecho en su frente para medir la temperatura.

—No, no estoy caliente —Rió, ante el sonrojo de la chica, quien alejó su mano como si quemase. Paró su burla y volvió a la serenidad. —Por fin lo entendí…

—¿El qué?

El de ojos acaramelados tomó una de sus manos y la puso en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—¿Sientes esto? —Indagó mirándole con dulzura, como pocas en su vida había mirado a alguien.

—¿T-Tus músculos? —Formuló nerviosa por el tacto.

Él era el único que podía ponerle en modo adolescente tartamuda.

—No —Le sonrió sinceramente. —Mi corazón.

No pudo evitar romper el encanto, enrojeciendo de ira. Después de todo, se suponía que ella le había enseñado donde estaba cada órgano vital.

—¡Ahí no está tu corazón, idiota! —Señaló el lado derecho del pecho. —¡Ahí está tu corazón!

—Entonces… —La jaló de la mano con la que señalaba el órgano.

Ella quedó tendida sobre él. Trató de levantarse, pero no se lo permitió.

Tomó su nuca y acercó más sus rostros.

—Cada vez que pienso en ti —Hizo una pausa al ver la mirada confundida de Rukia. —, mi pecho duele.

Entreabrió los labios.

Se aventuró por su boca y la unió a la suya.

La de orbes violáceos no le correspondió.

Se separó unos milímetros de sus labios y sonrió.

—Lo entendí por fin, Rukia —Ella se sonrojó por el tono que utilizaba, un tono demasiado masculino para su débil mente femenina. —El primer beso, la primer vez…

Causó un ardor tan intenso como el calor del sol en las mejillas blancas de Kuchiki.

—Tú —Habló sobre la comisura de sus labios, acariciando sus sonrosadas mejillas con el filo de su nariz. —Eres la única chica a la que podré amar. Eres para mí. —Soltó una especie de risa. —Eso es muy egoísta, pero es cierto.

Se tensó. Se levantó de su tórax. Dio vueltas en círculos y antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué le ocurría, le tomó el rostro por los lados.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Una lágrima surcó los bordes de sus ojos. —¡Ichigo Kurosaki, juro que si estás mintiendo voy a meterte un termómetro por el…!

La agarró por la nuca y unió sus bocas.

Un beso delicado, posesivo, amoroso y con el que sinceramente esperaba convencerle.

Puso las manos en el pecho de Ichigo, separándose de él, totalmente enrojecida.

—Rukia…—La llamó, causando un choque eléctrico en su ser. —¿Lo recuerdas? —Sonrió. —No te amo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de recordar, y lo consiguió. Le devolvió el gesto y se subió a horcadas sobre él.

—Yo tampoco te amo —Volvió a sonreír contra sus labios, encajando las manos en la peculiar cabellera y besándolo.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno es el one-shot más largo que escribo hasta ahora, con 7,245 palabras (Récord personal). Me tardé más de una semana en traerles éste, pero créanme que cada día escribía un pedacito (En vista de que les gustó el otro one-shot, pero decían que era muy pequeño). **

**Hubo alguien por ahí que me dijo que esperaba verme en un fic largo IchiRuki, y a esa personita le digo que lo siento u.u Yo no soy del tipo de personas que se proponen actualizar tal día y actualizan (sí, claro que puedo hacerlo, pero no me sentiría conforme si es que lo hago sin nada de inspiración); lo mío es más yéndose por si la inspiración me visita. Si no me creen, vean mi perfil, tengo una historias largas sin concluir.**

**No quiero fallarles y eso me impulsa a no querer meterme en cosas largas. Quizá lo escriba, pero esperaré hasta terminarlo para publicarlo.**

**Gracias si leyeron hasta aquí. Me honra saber que alguien lee mis historias.**

**Notas: Por si no entendieron (que yo creo que sí) un "No te amo" sería el "Te amo" más sincero entre estos dos por lo que ya se mencionó más arribita. **_**La parte en cursivas antes de que Rukia abriese la puerta, es un vago recuerdo de la última vez que la vio.**_


End file.
